Ommerike Armored Combat Suit
The Ommerike Armored Combat Suit was created specifically for the Dominion Fleet of Apollo Taren. It was designed by engineers at Ommerike Design and Manufacturing. Creation Idea in the Making Apollo has never been one for huge armies with small weapons. Instead, he had always tried to train his men to the best of their ability, and provide them with the best equipment that was available. With the new era of wars coming out, he found that his men would need something that would give them an advantage in the coming battles. He toyed around with large walkers, or big tanks, things that would be intimidating and powerful. But the fact was that something huge also made for a huge target, and it would be dfficult to cart around places. So, that was shot down, and the idea for an Armored Combat Suit began to creep in to his mind. ACS systems had been used for thousands of years, but only in rare occasions did they see extensive, really concentrated use. One of the few places this occurred was in the Mandalorian culture. They used armor, both powered and not, to assist in their wars. In fact, their armor was arguably what made them Mandalorian. He looked in to their designs extensively, but eventually scrapped them and started from scratch. However, the idea of the ACS was stuck in his mind, and he would follow it through to the end. Initial Designs Apollo began his own designing with a lightweight, maneuverable combat suit, fitting with his Echani heritage. He went through ideas on how to make it powered, shielded, and quick. A lot of the ideas worked, and he even went through a couple prototypes. However, nothing was quite what he wanted. In the end, all were too weak, and just plain old not able to stand up to the firepower that he needed them to. So, he threw them out and started over. This time he went bulkier, almost making a one man walker in itself. He outfitted it with weapons on every surface, and with everything he could think of. It would be able to stand up against nearly everything, but it was also almost the size of an AT-ST walker. That was just too big, too cumbersome, and he didn't even get around to building a prototype. Instead, he scaled it down a lot, bringing the 8.4 meter height down to 2.8 meters. He kept the shielding and the heavy armor, but brought down the weapons load to nothing; weapons would be designed seperately to save room. however, there would be a lot of space for ammunition and equipment storage. The armor would be a light form of molecular armor, compressed greatly to increase strength, but not to the point of quantum crystalline starship armor. An energy dispersant layer would help to deflect blasters and energy weapons, along with an energy shield. The armor itself would be strong enough to protect from all but the most powerful slugthrowers. The suit's power systems would allow it to run faster than most vehicles, and react with the speed of the highly advanced AI that was inside it. That, among many other upgrades, turned out to be exactly what Apollo wanted. Manufacturing Just as the first models began to be constructed, a war broke out over Yavin IV. Lord Havok invaded, and forced the Jedi off of the planet. Apollo, unable to assist enough to turn the tide of the battle, ordered the Ommerike Shipyard closer to the gas giant of Yavin, engaged its cloak, and left to try and figure out a solution. Those that remained at the station continued their work, although at a slower pace. Originally they had planned to manufacture five thousand of the models in the first run. However, they were unable to receive the supplies they needed, and were only able to construct 100 of them. They managed to accomplish that, and when Lord Havok's fleet left Yavin space, they unvieled their creations to Apollo. After a few trials, they were found to be in working condition, and were prepared to be shipped out to the next battle in the Galactic War. Specifications Model: Ommerike Mk.III Armored Combat Suit Manufacturer: Ommerike Arms Type: Personal Armored Combat Suit Abilities: *Increases strength of user massively *Increases reflexes of user massively * *Capable of jumping 500 meters *Capable of atmospheric flight via repulsorlifts *Capable of spacial flight via small ion engine * Category:Armors Category:Powered Armour